Tea is an aromatic beverage commonly prepared by pouring hot or boiling water over cured leaves of the tea plant, Camellia sinensis. After water, tea is the most widely consumed beverage in the world.
Many teas are traditionally drunk with milk in cultures where dairy products are consumed. These include Indian masala chai and British tea blends. These teas tend to be very hearty varieties of black tea, which can be tasted through the milk. Milk is thought to neutralize remaining tannins and reduce acidity.
Other popular additives to tea by the tea-brewer or drinker include sugar, liquid honey or a solid Honey Drop, agave nectar, fruit jams, lemon slices and mint.
CN 102119754 describes a gingko milk tea which comprises: 20-60 wt. % of gingko powder, 10-30 wt. % of green tea powder, 10-20 wt. % of whole milk powder, 10-15 wt. % of white granulated sugar and 0.5-10 wt. % of vegetable fat.
For the convenience of the consumer, bottled or canned ready-to-drink beverages that combine tea, milk and sugar have been introduced into the market. Also, instant tea products, which upon reconstitution with water, give a beverage similar to tea with milk, have been made commercially available.
EP-A 0 296 849 describes a particulate instant tea product comprising:    a) 2-25 wt. % fat;    b) 5-25 wt. % proteinaceous material;    c) 10-40 wt. % hydrolysed starch;    d) 10-40 wt. % tea solids;    e) 0-10 wt. % water    f) 0-30 wt. % milk sugar.
US 2007/259022 describes a composition comprising at least 0.001 mg/g statin wherein the composition is a particulate comprising a matrix material in an amount of 10-70 wt % and fatty matter dispersed in the matrix material, wherein the combined amount of fatty matter and statin is 30-90 wt %, and wherein the matrix material comprises protein or a carbohydrate or a combination thereof. Example 10 of the US patent application describes an instant composition for a creamy milk tea containing 52% sugar, 42% creamer, 5% black tea powder and 1% black tea flavour. The creamer contains 55% oil, 13% sodium caseinate, 10% lactose, 20% maltodextrin and 2% disodium phosphate.
US 2011/305740 describes a granulated powder comprising at least one vegetable protein and at least one starch hydrolyzate, wherein said granulated powder has:
a laser volume average diameter D4,3 of between 10 μm and 500 μm, and
a dry matter content of greater than 80%. The US application also mentions an oil/water, and preferably coffee or tea whitening, emulsion comprising the granulated powder.